The Brotherhood of Evil
The Brotherhood of Evil is a group of various supervillains with the united goal of world domination. Biography ''Homecoming The Brotherhood and the Doom Patrol have clashed on numerous occasions in the past; the only instances recorded in the series involved a Black Hole Generator which could be opened and closed in any location of the Brotherhood's choice. Because of their frequent conflicts, the Brain and General Immortus were gradually able to analyze and predict the Doom Patrol's modus operandi, which was further benefited by Mento's stubbornness and inherent drive to see a mission finished no matter what. Finally, they managed to trap the Doom Patrol (sans Robot Man, who was left deactivated) during a mission in the Brazilian jungle, where the Brain's forces were scavenging materials to charge a power cell for their newest version of the Black Hole generator. Mento managed to send an alarm probe to his former protegee, Beast Boy, who arrived with his new teammates, the Teen Titans, and managed to free the Doom Patrol, though the Brotherhood leaders escaped to their secret base, which also housed the Generator. Mento, insistent that only the Doom Patrol could fight the Brotherhood efficiently, drafted Beast Boy back into his ranks and set out to destroy the base, but owing to various hazards set by the Brotherhood, only Mento and Beast Boy managed to arrive there. But in the meantime, Beast Boy had managed to persuade Mento that his usual ramrod approach was no good, and both overcame the base's defenses by using their heads instead. In addition, the other Titans, who were reluctant to leave Beast Boy by himself, also arrived, having rescued the rest of the Doom Patrol on the way, and joined the two in their assault, during which Beast Boy cunningly set the Generator to destroy itself. However, the Brotherhood now saw the Titans and their compatriots as their primary enemies due to their youthful unpredictability. Thus the Brain hatched a plan to defeat Earth's youngest generation of superheroes before they could get properly organized. Calling All Titans'' Madame Rouge managed to obtain a com device from Hot Spot, and after all Titans and Honoraries had been connected, the Brain executed its plans, taking out the young heroes one by one while they weren't assembled into one team. But what the Brain failed to consider was that several Titans, chiefly Beast Boy, managed to escape captivity; they succeeded in penetrating the Brotherhood's base and initiating a massive battle with the assembled villains. When Más y Menos managed to unfreeze the Titans who had already been captured, the Brain's plan backfired spectacularly, and in the end the Brotherhood leaders and most, if not all, of their allies were captured and flash-frozen themselves. Known members Current members *The Brain (Leader) *Monsieur Mallah *Madame Rouge *General Immortus Junior members *Billy Numerous *Mammoth *Doctor Light *Gizmo *Psimon *Cinderblock *Adonis *Trident *Puppet King *Johnny Rancid *Mumbo Jumbo *Professor Chang *Plasmus *Kyd Wykkyd *Angel *Warp *Phobia *Punk Rocket *Killer Moth *Kardiak *XL Terrestrial *Katarou *Atlas *André LeBlanc *Control Freak *Wintergreen *H.I.V.E. Headmistress *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. *Wrestling Star *Kitten *Fang *Mad Mod *Witch *Steamroller *Malchior *Master of Games *Mother Mae-Eye *Ding Dong Daddy *The Source and Bob *Overload *See-More *Private H.I.V.E. *Cheshire Former members *Jinx (Eventually joined the Teen Titans) Gallery 502 019.jpg|The Brotherhood look at the captured Mento. Monitor Screens Pan.png Category:Teen Titans Teams Category:Supervillain teams